


The Night Jacob Disappeared

by cynicaljapanophile



Series: Deja Vu [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hogwarts Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicaljapanophile/pseuds/cynicaljapanophile
Summary: The events that occurred the night that Jacob disappeared, according to Hana's knowledge.





	The Night Jacob Disappeared

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this isn’t written that well, I would just like to say that I am a terrible writer I mean that is the reason why I only write headcanons, I’m sh*t with writing actual sentences so be prepared for cringe from badly detailed things to just weird similes.

I awoke to a dim light peeking through the crack of the door, out of curiosity, against my better judgment I quietly snuck out of my bed and tiptoed to the source of the light. As I got closer to the light I heard a small crash and a mutter of annoyance and frustration, I recognized the voice but not being fully awake I couldn’t put my finger on the voice.

But despite my reservations, I continued on to the source of the light.

I finally reached the source of the light after what felt like hours and felt a cold breeze hit my face the moment I looked up. To my surprise and shock I saw my older brother, Jacob, he was looking at the ground picking up the objects that he dropped while cursing softly.

My confusion took over my feelings of concern as I stood in the doorway for over three minutes quiet as a mouse. After the three minutes, I finally gained confidence and courage to speak up and question Jacob’s actions but not before I took a step forward. As I took the first step forward him I stepped on a loose plank that made a loud creak that echoed throughout the residence, that exact moment I felt like a deer in headlights as I saw Jacob turn around faster than a golden snitch.

Jacob looked lost for words, his eyes were wide open, his mouth dropped open in shock, and his skin was a ghostly pale to the point that he looked almost translucent. He was completely speechless with only broken sentences and mummers coming out of his mouth.

After he got over his initial shock he began to speak softly to himself in a voice barely louder than a whisper. I began to walk towards him and attempted to question him, but before I could properly form a question he took a deep breath and spoke to me with a scathing voice that sent shivers and chills down my spine.

After that I remember being able to get out “Why?” and after that, I remember Jacob and I yelling and the next thing I remember is waking up in my bed to the voice of my aunt and uncle calling my name. After I got up they asked me about Jacob and I told them everything from the light that peaked through my door to Jacob speaking to himself and finally to me waking up in my bed. I remember asking what was wrong and if Jacob was okay.

They didn’t tell me anything, they simply told me not to worry and later left without telling me anything. They told me just a week later what had happened with Jacob, that he had been expelled and disappeared without any hints as to where he went. I remember walking to my room after hearing the news and according to my aunt, I “shut down”.

That was the worst day of my life, that’s why I want to find Jacob and ask him what he was thinking the night he disappeared.

Though if I’m being honest I just want to see my big brother again.

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to say sorry about it being terrible, up until this point I've only done headcanons and editing for some people. 
> 
> P.S. I wrote this in first person point of view and I don’t know why Hana(Jacob's Sibling/ MC/ OFC) is talking about this, she could be writing in her diary, talking to Rowan, Ben, Penny, or Professor Sprout or she could be talking to the reader, or she could just be in an angsty mood and doing a monologue or something I don’t know, It’s kind of up to interpretation.


End file.
